teamomniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
This is a list of WWWW episodes. Season 1 #Pilot (The beginning of WWWW) #Lost in the Frost (Team Omniverse and Buzz crash-land onto an island) #Cowboys & Omniverse Force (US: The spies eat at a restaraunt and plot their next plans of attack/INTERNATIONAL: The spies help a man who has a SEVERE case of amnesia) #The Final Battle: Part 1 (Team Mariah attacks Team Omniverse) #The Final Battle: Part 2 (Shadow rises with a virus army, and Team Omniverse has to destroy him!) Season 2 WWWW Season 2 was originally going to begin in September on The Omniverse Network, but Stu Pickles arrived to become the mayor of Barney's Magical Land, with over 100 votes for him. And so, WWWW Season 2 began on MAD Wiki in August, and it was not until episode 7 of this season that it would get new episodes on The Omniverse Network from now on. (NOTE: Most episodes from this season never happened during the real war.) (NOTE: This is Starman's most hated season, because of the first seven episodes and the season 2 finale being SO HORRIBLE.) #Reptar Takes Over a Magical Land! (BBEC Ranking: 1/Reptar's Power Land is born) #Steelgirl Emerges! (It really happened) #Barney's Epic Revenge #And Now, a Word From Reptar's Power Land! #Enter Albino, the Evil Keeper! (Non Canon) #Dora........................ the New Avatar?!?! (The only good part about this episode is Hulk barging in Dora's way to fight Ben/Non-canon) #Virus Dragon Cynder Emerges! (A virus dragon emerges from the Virus World/The fellow Skylanders creators were most MAD at this episode) (Non Canon) #Frankie, the Anti-Omniverse (What happened with Frankie after the first season finale and BEFORE he got kicked out) #Escape From Barney's Magical Land (Yes - it really happened) #Team Mariah Strikes Back (A giant battle against Team Mariah) #The Revenge of Shadow (Non canon) Season 3 One day, when the Mrosem6 Thingy Wiki was STILL up, Starman aimlessly renewed the show for a 3rd season. (NOTE: This is the first season not to have Wikimaster in it, with a replacement, Mr. Bean from Starman's team.) #The Great Chimp Heist #I Owe Markel (The first episode written by Teleram/Mariah owes Team Omniverse after "saving" them from getting run over/Special guest appearence by Kicked-Out Frankie during the credits scene) #Barney Meets Bean (The first episode written by Starman) #We Three Kings #The Epic Return of Bill Nye Fanboy! #Teleram and the Lame Animation #Mariah-in-a-Box #Steelgirl Returns: Part 1 #Steelgirl Returns: Part 2 #How to Destroy Barney with THX #The Clip Show Season 4 This season of WWWW was a little bigger than the others. #The Flood and the Dams (The epic premiere) #Mr. Electric's Revenge (Second worst episode) #Barney's Special Power (The WORST episode ever) #The Anti-Omniverse Reality (1-Hour - George Clooney guest stars!) #Team Omniverse in Costumes (Halloween Special) #Barney vs. Bean Boxing #The Campaign #The New President (Before this premiered, a 10-episode countdown happened on TON) #Buzzdemic (One of the last S4 episodes with WWWW Buzz) #He's Gonna Wreck-It (Based on the film Wreck-It Ralph) #Zeon Attacks! (The "final" episode, until the double-length season) Thus ends the show... ...for now... Season 5, Part 1 This season is the longest ever and runs in two parts, much like Breaking Bad's final season is. #Commercial Wars (A battle of commercials) #Happy Birthday, Starman (Aired on Starman's birthday) #It's Morphin' Time (Power Rangers parody/Seven characters become Power Rangers) #The Animal-Eating Vampire (Late Halloween special) #Team Omniverse and the Chocolate Factory #The War For Reptar's Power Land #Merry Christmas, Team Omniverse (Christmas Special/Santa's sleigh crashes in Muncie, Indiana - And Team Omniverse has to save him/The ghost of Lorenzo Music guest stars as Garfield) #Mariah's Pregnant (Start of the Dino Baby story arc) #Tom Hanks vs. Team Mariah (2nd episode of the Dino Baby story arc - and first appearence of Tom Hanks) #Tom Hanks and Friends (3rd episode of the Dino Baby story arc) #Mariah's New Baby (4th episode of the Dino Baby story arc) Season 5, Part 2 This half of the final season aired after the infamous Winter Hiatus, which began after "Mariah's New Baby". #The Omniverse Rangers Strikes Back (5th and final episode of the Dino Baby story arc - We've all been waiting for this after the dreaded Winter Hiatus which crippled the Omniverse Network!!!!/The Omniverse Rangers have to battle Emily.) #Ecco vs. Blowhole: The Ultimate Showdown (Ecco the Dolphin, a SEGA character, faces off against Dr. Blowhole/WORLD'S WORST WWWW EPISODE EVER... and it still went on afterwards) #He-Man and Spike vs. Team Umizoomi (Spike and He-Man's episode/He-Man and Spike battle Team Umizoomi) #The Monster Under The Bed (WHAT MONSTER?/A monster causes mayhem underneath Team Omniverse's spare beds) #Baseball Sucks (Most often airs on the Omniverse Network around the time of the World Series and the MLB games on ESPN/Thanks to an ace baseball team, our heros are lousy in baseball) #The Incredible Shrinking Mariah (Mariah drinks a potion that makes her grow small) #Ultimate Omniverse Power: Another Clip Show (Bigger and better than the first) #Buzzdemic - the Sequel! (A sequel to Buzzdemic) #The Scissors (Yes, THOSE Scissors... waiting to cut WWWW from TVs in the Cyberworld!!!) #The (Yes, that's the episode's title - It was originally going to be "The Dark Cyberworld", but when the episode titler got to "the", it was submitted for no reason./All tubes that make up the Cyberworld don't have sunlight anymore!) #Omniverse: The Final Chapter (Team Omniverse does battle one last time with Mariah before resorting to spin-offs.) Season 6 Surprisingly, recent baffling MAD Wiki events got this show renewed for Season 6. #The War Must Go On #Bumbson (Original title: Bumbson: Year One) #Nirton 3.14 #Pentium Power! #Brad McKinney Begins #The Fall of Barney! #...And Shrek-Mania Begins #Barney the Ghost #The End of Time #War of the Two Frankies #The Psychic Sense (BNFB suddenly realizes... he's psychic!) #The Last Day (Scheduled for July 9th) #The Room Parody (Note: Scheduled for October) Season 7 Don't even bother looking for a Season 7, the show is cancelled AGAIN due to Health Concerns and Omniversemockophobia - the fear of Team Omniverse getting mocked by their fanbase. However, warnings DO appear at the beginning of episodes starting with Pentium Power! They read "WARNING: IMITATING THE TOTALLY AWESOME STUNTS OF TEAM OMNIVERSE MIGHT LEAD TO SEVERE HEALTH PROBLEMS, WORSE THAN GETTING EXPOSED TO ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVES. IF YOU DISOBEY US, CONSULT YOUR DOCTOR BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO WATCH THIS SHOW. PERIOD."... ...didn't I mention it's renewed again? . *1. Team Omniverse Gets Some New Members *2. Solid's Arrest! *3. Teleram's Last Stand *4. Toastbusters *5. Bad Apples *6. Alternate Realities *7. Friendship is Tragic *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. BNFB the Genie Season 8 TBA Specials #1st Annual Cyberworld Oscars Unaired Episodes A list of these infamous unaired episodes is below. #Surpreme Chancellor of the Web (CAUSE: LMFAO might sue Omniverse Productions/REPLACEMENT: Cowboys & Omniverse Force) #All in the Timing (CAUSE: While Team Omniverse was writing the episode, Teleram ate a whole box of pizza rolls, much like in "Teleram and the Lame Animation"./REPLACEMENT: I Owe Markel) #Frankie's Misty Problem (CAUSE: It was going to air as the events BEFORE Frankie joined Team Omniverse, but the gag died down, thanks to that nasty no-good Mariah!/REPLACEMENT: Mr. Electric's Revenge/It finally aired on April Fool's Day 2013... AS A GAG!) #Teleram Gets Drunk (CAUSE: It was banned because it was too inappropriate/REPLACEMENT: None, really - why did Teleram even MAKE this episode?/This episode was shown at San Diego Comic Con 2013) #BNFB, the One Ranked "Champion" (CAUSE: SEGA forgot to grant the writers permission to use scenes from the '94 game Beyond Oasis/REPLACEMENT: The War For Reptar's Power Land) #The Omni-Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (CAUSE: After hearing this idea, Peter Jackson went insane/REPLACEMENT: It only aired in New Zealand, so... Merry Christmas, Team Omniverse for the rest of the world?/It finally appeared on the English-language DVD of "Season 5: The First Half") #Starman vs. the Media (CAUSE: It was originally going to be a WWWW episode, but it got pawned off to The Starman Show and it was one of THAT SHOW's first episodes) #The Great Buzzdini (CAUSE: This was a HALTED episode of The Starman Show because it was "so lame, it makes an ace magician's acts look like lousy work - Also, this was written and directed by Mariah/REPLACEMENT: TBA) #Girl Power (CAUSE: Starman did it! It was the worst Starman's Show episode ever!/REPLACEMENT: Slime) Shorts #Team Omniverse Training Montage (Found on the Seasons One and Two DVD) #Most Wanted Shorts (Found during commercial breaks and on the Season Three DVD and Blu-Ray - The "Adam and Wikimaster" one is on Season 5 - The First Half) #Gym of Pain (Aired during The Campaign ad break) (The gang has to survive the most painful gym in the Cyberworld!) (Nominated for a Cyberworld Oscar) #A Direct Answer (Aired during Baseball Sucks ad break) (BNFB beats up the Answering Computer because it won't give him the answer to "What sound did the Big Bang make?") (Nominated for a Cyberworld Oscar) #Bad-Anon With Evil Bad Man (Aired during He's Gonna Wreck-It commercial break) Category:Episodes Category:Protected Pages Category:Lists